


【奎八】约定在太阳之下（无瑕白玉番外）

by Kryan_HT



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryan_HT/pseuds/Kryan_HT
Relationships: 奎八 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	【奎八】约定在太阳之下（无瑕白玉番外）

OOC属于我，鬼怪AU  
《无瑕白玉》（主佑灰）的奎八专属番外  
普通人奎x阴间使者八  
狗血前世今生

「正文」  
———————————————————————————————————————

都说两个灵魂能够再次相遇的几率，就跟太阳系再次大爆炸的几率一样，可能却又渺茫。  
人有三世，一世相遇既为缘，二世再遇即为劫，三世又遇无所阻。

刚入职时的徐明浩以为，阴间使者不过是阎王没有感情的手下罢了。

但是后来的一切告诉他，他并不是没有感情，只是很难有共情而已。

徐明浩带了一个实习使者，他也不记得这是第几个实习生了，不过都一样，在工作时大家都是穿着黑色西装戴着黑色礼帽，生死经历多了之后反而会对一切都非常平静，人类的生老病死就不过如此。

人类是脆弱的，生命如此感情亦是如此，他见过了无数个想要徘徊在自己肉体身边企图回去的魂魄，也见过了人类无法抗衡的疾病所离开的人类，有年幼的灵魂离开于一场意外，也有年迈的老者安详度过一世后平静离开。

实习生结束了实习后，便可以开始自行工作了，徐明浩又回到一个人平静的生活和工作。  
其实在不工作的时候徐明浩还是有很多业余爱好的，读书写字画画，其中发展的最好的就是摄影，虽然有开通SNS，但是基本上过几十年就要换一个ID，上面全是他休假时旅游所拍的照片，因为身份原因，他总是会在更换了一次ID后便尝试另一种新的摄影手法，而且本人也从来不出镜。

这几年他在SNS上关注了一位新崛起的职业摄影师，那人的ID很简单，就叫M.K。  
M.K.在韩国的知名度还是很高的，奇特的构图以及相撞的配色总是会营造出一种独特的气氛，在他的镜头下只有模特和景，而本人的长相都是从同行之间口口相传而来，这位神秘的摄影师从来不会将自己暴露在别人的镜头下，有时候徐明浩甚至会猜想，那个人是不是跟自己一样也是阴间使者。

不过徐明浩很欣赏他，作为新兴职业摄影师，M.K.虽然因为年纪的原因被推到了风口浪尖，但是他却又很有个性地依旧保持着自己对摄影的理解。

“明浩哥最近准备搬家？”入职晚的同事，不论死时年纪多大，都会按照入职辈份叫他哥，早几年其实他并不习惯，但是这些年这种不适应感消除了。

“嗯，之前的地方住腻了，虽然会消除附近居民的记忆，但是换换地方也不错，而且最近薪水还涨了。”今天是一起连环事故，一同前去的同事比较多，本来大家平日里相处的就比较和睦，自然会谈谈这些问题。

“哈哈，按照前辈的薪水，都可以买一栋房子了，怎么还想租房子呀？”

“哦，没什么，随时换换地方住也是挺不错的。”

做这份工作这么多年，除了那一次的车祸，几乎就没有再出现过意外，大家早就习惯了这种生死场面，各自领着死亡邀请函上的人员前往了自己的茶室。

徐明浩作为资历最老的前辈，则负责将后辈们全部确认并带走逝者后，才带着在自己手上的那位年迈逝者准备离开。

“金焕城，是吗？”

年迈的逝者点点头。

“那么，请随我前去茶……”

徐明浩的目光无法不被马路对面的那人所吸引。

金珉奎。

本着要对工作负责的态度，徐明浩也就在惊讶过后立刻恢复了平静，将老人带到茶室，沏茶  
倒茶送客，风铃声响起。

又是一位前去往生的逝者。

徐明浩无力地靠坐在位置上，他的茶室充满了属于他的杰作，简洁冷淡的装修风格配上那些颜色夸张构图巧妙的画作，如果放在现世的话，人们大概会觉得这是某位艺术家的工作室吧。

工作这么多年来，只有两位逝者让徐明浩莫名地产生了共情，一个是那位叫全圆佑的前辈的双世情人，好在这两人最后一起去往生了，大概会再续前缘吧。

而另外一个，就是那个他从来没见过，却在那人走后自己心如刀割地覆桌痛哭的，金珉奎。  
明明没有见过，却两次见到都不自觉地心痛。

徐明浩不明白自己了。

他仰起头，克制住在此有所波动的情绪。

很痛苦，这样的感觉太过痛苦了。

金珉奎有些头疼地看着自己无意拍下的事故现场，他在SNS上只是简单地配上了一句“地狱犹存。”就被无数人转发感叹生命的脆弱。

但是也有责骂声，那些认为他有能力上前帮忙的键盘侠从来不会错失任何一个会成为他今后把柄的料点，但是他习惯了。

人间地狱不过如此。

他关上电脑，拿起了手边的房屋合同，这个房子自从毕业后就一直住到现在，五年的时间可以说是他对一个地方最长的留恋了，正巧找到了一个新的房子，准确的来说是一栋近郊别墅，环境优美邻居不多且安静，三层楼的房子只招租两人。

在他以为没希望的时候却联系上了房东，对方表示目前只找到了一位租客，所以金珉奎觉得自己幸运无比。

应不应该和即将成为同住关系的另外一位访客见个面，成为了他新的困扰，他不清楚对方的性格和习惯，如果是个麻烦人，那两个人都会出现不必要的尴尬。

于是金珉奎在考虑到这个问题之后便立刻跟房东进行联系，

——“胜澈哥，我想问问可以和另一个租客见一面吗？”

没想到对方很快就回复自己，

——“我帮你问问吧。”

——“好，谢谢哥了。”

“金珉奎说要跟徐明浩见一面，你做了什么？”崔胜澈撑着脑袋看着坐在沙发上看书的尹净汉。

尹净汉抬头的那一刻妩媚无比，“我可是月老诶，有什么线是我牵不出来的吗？”

崔胜澈笑了笑，“所以，二世再遇即为劫？”

“没错，二世再遇即为劫。”

当徐明浩找到餐厅时，他怎么也没想到会和金珉奎相遇，在他多次确认过自己手机内的讯息上所写的桌号后，才深呼吸一口气走上前，“你好，请问是金珉奎先生吗？”

金珉奎少有地戴着金丝框细腿眼睛，小麦色的皮肤在温暖的烛光下更像是明亮的金铜色，过于优秀的五官配上洒脱的狼奔头，气场不由分说地散发出来。

太过耀眼了，像一颗太阳。

徐明浩心里不由地给眼前这位准室友下了一个明确的定位。

“是我，徐明浩先生。”金珉奎站起，伸出手表示自己的友好。

徐明浩看着他伸出的那只手，并没有做出回应，只是浅浅地鞠了一个躬，“我们谈谈正事吧。”便解开了外套坐了下来。

正事？那是什么？金珉奎并没有太在意对方给自己带来的尴尬，倒是对眼前这个看上去跟自己差不多的男子看的有些着迷。

以至于他并没意识到自己一直笑着露出虎牙看着对方，徐明浩被看的有些为难，“金先生，我脸上是有什么东西吗？”

“啊，没有，就是，”金珉奎想了想，“徐先生比我小一些呢，听说是中国人，我可以直接叫你明浩吗？在韩国我们算是同龄呢，你也可以叫我珉奎。”

徐明浩也没想到自己在这里这么久了，都快忘记自己其实是个中国人，阴间使者是不被允许回到自己的出生地进行工作的，在哪里离开便在哪里工作，“好，珉奎。”

“明浩是做什么的呢？”

“我是公务员。”

“哦，看来是政府工作人员呢，那是不是也不能告诉我工作内容了呢？”

“是的。”

“我呢，是一名职业摄影师，”谈到自己的职业时，金珉奎就不自觉地裂开嘴笑着，连那颗虎牙都被露了出来，“可能是职业病吧，明浩长得这么有气质的人，不知道有没有荣幸请你当我的模特呢？当然如果你需要的话我可以不拍到面部特征，也会给薪酬的。”

徐明浩先是一愣，他并没有想到对方会在第一次见面就谈到这样的问题，如果换作平时的他可能早就甩脸色给提出这样要求人看了，但是今天并没有，“好。”

金珉奎并没有想到能够得到对方的同意，只是抱着试一试的态度一问，没想到结果让他十分惊讶，“真的吗？那真是太好了，我打算在我们家第三层弄一间工作室，如果可以的话我们

会先在那里决定拍摄内容，然后再进行拍摄。”  
我们家？

回到住所的金珉奎，有些疲惫地将自己摔倒了沙发里，他不知道明明进行的好好的对话，徐明浩却突然哭了出来，不知道是自己说了什么话戳到了他的痛处，还是让他想起来以前的往事，他觉得自己真是糟糕。

可是，看着他在自己面前哭着的样子，金珉奎心里有说不出的心疼，甚至想上前将人拥入怀中安慰，他那么清瘦，感觉自己太用力他就会散架。

他突然从沙发里弹做起来。

明明第一次见面，为什么自己会这么想。

那个人甚至不愿意和自己握手！

金珉奎觉得自己人生中第一次受到了这种打击。

手机的铃声将他从自己的小世界里拉了回来，他磨磨唧唧地打开了手机，却发现是徐明浩给自己发来的，

——“抱歉，今晚我失态了。”

还好还好，他主动发消息给我了，

——“没事没事，可能我说了什么话，让明浩伤心了，以后住在一起我会注意的。”

一阵含蓄过后，两人的对话就以“早点休息”结束了。

徐明浩也不知道自己为什么就哭了，明明只是一句简单的“我们家”，他觉得自己等了好久  
好久，等着那个人跟自己说。

就像一句咒语一样，轻易的揭开了他灵魂深处最软最难熬的地方，可是明明，记忆里什么都没有。

他再次看了一遍两人的聊天记录，他说什么自己有肢体接触恐惧症，其实都是骗人的，他只是知道自己不应该与在世人有肢体接触，与其说这是阴间使者的一项禁忌，倒不如说是规定，毕竟也不是没有前人做过。

但是能接触到与自己前世有关并且唤起前世记忆的现世人，几率为零。

徐明浩也并不想接触到，很大程度是他觉得没有必要。

自己的时间太长了，他不想将一切的时间都放到跟过去的自己过意不去这件事情，对自己不好，身心俱疲不是什么好事。

当徐明浩搬入新房的时候，金珉奎早就已经入住大半个月了，只是这大半个月他好像都没怎么收拾过房子一样，一楼的客厅里大大小小的纸箱像散落在黑白棋盘间的国际象棋一样，到处都是，好在入口处和宽敞的客厅之间有着不小的缓冲台，能让徐明浩站住。

一旁突然冲出来的金毛倒是让徐明浩有些惊讶，大家伙油耗低对着他摇着尾巴，嘴里叼着一颗青色的网球是一对方跟自己玩。

“小太阳，不可以哦！”金珉奎冒冒失失地跑了进来，他担心大金毛会为难徐明浩，“抱歉啊明浩，我这戏日子太忙没什么时间陪他玩，所以他有些兴奋。”

徐明浩看着从厨房内跑出来的金珉奎，发现那人还穿着一件深褐色的围裙，和上次见面的霸气不同，现在的他带着一副普通的不能再普通的黑框眼镜，头发的刘海耷拉下来，有穿着一件印着猫猫狗狗的居家卫衣，松松垮垮的灰色运动裤配上一双拖鞋，让他忍俊不禁。

“看来金摄影师也不是随时随地那么风光嘛。”徐明浩笑着摸了摸小太阳的头，杏眼中的笑意根本藏不住。

也许对方跟上一次看起来真的太不一样了，那件墨绿色的高领毛衣和驼色风衣衬着他整个人都优雅了不少，半长的刘海让他看起来更是有些贵气，“是啊，本来也就是个普通人。”金珉奎傻愣愣地回答到。

“明浩真是好看啊。”他又自顾自地接了一句。

然后两人就僵在了原地。

好在小太阳将他们从这种尴尬中解救出来。

“啊我还在烧菜！明浩要一起吃吗，我做了两人份的！”

“……好啊。”

两人住在一起的气氛越来越好，每次徐明浩回家都会发现金珉奎将饭菜做好等着自己，而他也不好意思让对方总是做这些，所以只要金珉奎一说，他便立刻做他的模特。

他发现金珉奎的拍摄手法以及构图方式越来越熟悉，而M.K.也好久没有更新了，这段时间两人一起合作的照片都是由金珉奎亲自修改，终于在一个月后，金珉奎和徐明浩才知道对方其实就是自己在SNS上关注已久并且十分欣赏的摄影师。

也因此两人的关系越来越好。

徐明浩不知道自己是太敏感了还是金珉奎太过用心了没注意到，每次给自己纠正姿势或者调整拍摄角度的时候，他的身体都越来越靠近自己，而自己耳边的鼻息声也越来越清晰。  
但是金珉奎却并没有任何越界行为，他像是记住了徐明浩有肢体接触恐惧症，两人除了考的非常近以外，并没有肌肤上的任何接触。

如果那次不是站在悬崖旁边，而徐明浩差点重心不稳往外倾斜，金珉奎也不会抓住徐明浩那只没有戴手套的手，将人一把拽入了自己怀里狠狠地抱着。

被拉入怀中的徐明浩突然陷入了前世记忆之中。

那个同样有高挺的身材和小麦色肌肤的人，跟金珉奎长得一摸一样。

他们无数次的亲吻，无数次的拥抱，十指相扣一起看过的烟花一起走过的世界，他们的美好与痛苦并存，徐明浩回忆起当年因为家人的反对而被迫拆散的两人，想起了自己一次又一次的寻找像是宇宙中的黑洞，被一遍又一遍地吞噬着；

那是一个旧时代与新时代的交界处，人们不愿意接受不同大众的恋爱关系，他们在被唾弃的过程中相互依靠着，却还是逃不过反对者的魔抓；

他们被分开的那么突然，徐明浩发了疯似的寻找，最后失了心智，巨大的外界压力以及精神的步步崩溃将他从里到外完全击溃，最后他选择走上了大厦的最顶端，像一只飞鸟一样纵身而跃；

他以为他解脱了，可是他却变成了徘徊在世间的孤魂野鬼，他毫无目的地游走着，心中的执念是他一直都没有被带走，直到他遇到了那个能看到鬼魂的孩子，他竟然像发现了宝藏似的保护着这个孩子不被其他鬼混所困扰，对这个孩子说不清的溺爱，大概是对他来说，这个孩子就像自己一样，孤独且无助；

后来他终于放下了心结，即便最后的最后都没有听到自己想要的答案，但是他只是发现这样太痛苦了，所以他被神带走了；

神说他有罪，神说他将自己放弃了，神说他要用一世的时间来赎罪，要让他亲眼看遍人间生死离别，让他永远铭记，时间是宝贵且重要的；

神告诉过他，人有三世；

一是相遇既为缘。

金珉奎久久未放开徐明浩，而徐明浩竟出乎他意料地环住了他的腰，他感受到了他的颤抖，听到了他低声的啜泣，他捧起了他的脸，亲吻着他的脸颊，嘴里说着，

“没事了，明浩，一切都过去了。”

一切都过去了，即便曾经都太痛苦了。

会好起来的。

两人心照不宣，不管在哪里都会发着暧昧的短信，偶尔会有让人感到肉麻的语音，如果两人都在家中，会议起跟小太阳玩游戏，十指交叉地站在太阳之下，脸上的笑容幸福且美好。  
除了徐明浩一直不和金珉奎亲吻以外，一切都那么的完美。

金珉奎虽然表面上会不开心，但是心里还是在说，没事，我们慢慢来。

而徐明浩只是想着，那些都太痛苦了，就让我一个人记住就好了，这一次我只希望你能被爱着。

可是徐明浩知道第一句，却并不知道第二句。

徐明浩并没有想到，金珉奎前去外地进行摄影工作时，意外的核泄漏让他的爱人不幸患上了白血病，世界各大新闻媒体都在对这次事件大肆报道，坐在电视机前的他只觉得大脑一翁。

金珉奎的状态每况愈下，但是每当徐明浩来看他的时候，他还是会微笑着看着他，眼中的爱意与歉意都让徐明浩根本控制不住自己的泪水。

他只是觉得神太过残忍，即便金珉奎在积极地接受治疗，最后都无所用功。

那天知道金珉奎的死亡邀请函出来时，徐明浩还在工作中，当他冒冒失失感到了同事的茶室中时，看到了金珉奎乖巧地坐在那里，而见到他进来后表情十分的震惊。

徐明浩蹲下抱住了金珉奎，眼泪如同绳线断裂了的串珠掉落在了金珉奎的衣服上。

“对不起，我一直没告诉你也不能告诉你我的身份。”徐明浩抽泣着。

金珉奎摸着他的脸颊，替他拭去了泪水，“所以明浩一直都不愿意和我接吻也是这个原因吗？”

徐明浩点点头，“我不想让你知道前世我们有多痛苦，我想……”

“可是你有没有问过我，我愿不愿意和你一起承担这一切？”金珉奎捧起了徐明浩的脸。

“对不起……”徐明浩止不住地道歉，“但是我希望你永远不要知道。”

尹净汉从茶室另一端走出来，面庞依旧温柔，“金珉奎，要上路了哦。”

徐明浩看着金珉奎打开了轮回门。

“珉奎！”他忍不住叫住了他，“等等我，等我去找到你，在太阳下！”

金珉奎顿了顿，转身再次抱住满面泪水的爱人，“好，我走慢点，慢慢等你。”

好在徐明浩赎罪完后，并没有过多少年，换上了他和金珉奎第一次见面的衣服。

他说过，

他会走慢点，

那我一定会，

朝着你的方向，

马不停蹄地蹦跑过去。

「END」

———————————————————————————————————————  
这次真的没了。


End file.
